Paperwork
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: He never payed any attention to her, he was always working at that damned desk. "I demand you stop what you're doing and have sex with me." And with those last three words, he jumped her then and there- not caring if his work was getting messed up. lemon.


ONE-shot for Yuti-chan~

Warning: Lemon.

* * *

><p>"Madara," The young female Akatsuki member, Sakura Haruno, was leaning against a bookcase in the office her boyfriend worked in. Her pink hair falling down to her waist in slight waves, and her bright emerald eyes open with a slightly lazy look. Her porcelain skin was flawless, and her blood red, sleeveless shirt showed off her curvy d-cupped chest. The super-short black miniskirt she wore came down a little above mid-thigh, and her black high heels showed off her long and gorgeous legs. She wore no cloak, having no missions today and deciding to leave it in her room. She didn't share a room with her lover, mostly because they were in a smaller base than the others, meaning that any other member would be able to hear if they had sex… and they liked to talk. Madara also always stayed up late doing paperwork for the criminal organization, and would always go to bed late- if the two shared a room, Madara would end up waking the pinkette up, causing her anger to unleash at him.<p>

"…" The above mentioned black haired man did not speak, to enhanced in his paperwork to even look up.

"Madara," The emerald eyed girl called again, trying, and failing, to get the attention of the black haired man. He was just sitting as his desk, scribbling away on some paper like she wasn't even there. His spiky black hair fell down past the chair and nearly hit the floor. Sakura had always told him to wear his hair up in a ponytail- like Deidara, but he always refused. She had been inwardly glad that he had, for she loved to run her fingers through it during their short and now very rare make-out sessions.

"…" Madara continued to ignore her, either choosing to not listen, or actually not hearing. His regular black gloves that he usually always wore were sitting next to the paper that he was writing on, leaving his hands bare, the only part of his skin that was visible, other than his mask-less face. His arms were covered by a long-sleeved black shirt with matching ninja pants that went down to just above his ankles, before gauze that was dyed black started to wrap around his ankles and lead down to his ninja boots, which he had forgotten to take off.

"Madara," Sakura tried once more, her tone a bit more demanding as her eyes narrowed and she crossed her bare arms over her chest.

"…" Once more, Madara had not responded and continued writing, his onyx eyes focused on the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Madara," Sakura called to him again, but sighed when she heard no response from him.

"…"

"Hey, Madara,"

"…" Still nothing from the eldest Uchiha.

"Madara!" Sakura yelled, now completely frustrated.

"…" She growled when yet again, there was no response.

"MADARA UCHIHA, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!" She lashed out, jolting over to him and forcing his black wheeled study chair to turn around and face her, causing Madara's hand to slip as he spun to face the angered pinkette.

"What do you need, my love?" Madara asked as he put the black ink pen down on the desk behind him, now turning his full attention towards his girlfriend.

"Love? _love?_ YOU'RE _LOVE?_" Sakura screeched, her lips twisted up into a snarl while her hands were clawing the arms of the chair, forcing Madara to stay facing her.

"Is something wrong?" The onyx eyed man asked innocently, not sure as to why his beauty was so angered.

"Yes, something is wrong! You've been doing nothing but working _all _day!" Sakura whined. She was telling the truth. Madara had been at his desk for a very long time, never coming out. Sakura would bring him lunch and dinner, come back and take his plate away- which would be empty, to her delight- but she never saw him move out of that damned chair.

"…And?" Madara asked, slightly confused. He didn't know why she was upset.

"Ugh! You never pay attention to me!" Sakura told him, answering his question.

"That's not true." Madara denied.

"Yes it is," Sakura whined, "You haven't stopped doing paperwork at that damned desk for six weeks! _SIX WEEKS!" _

"I doubt it's been that long, love." Madara said with a roll of his eyes, noticing that she had not yet released her hands from the arms of his chair.

"Stop calling me that! You don't love _me_, you love all that paperwork and that desk!" The pinkette complained as tears started to come to her eyes.

"Sakura," The black haired man started to get worried.

"No, don't 'Sakura' me. You haven't so much as looked at me till now, you don't love me, Madara!" Sakura cried, crystal tears falling down her cheeks even though she tried so hard to keep them in.

"Sakura, I'm the leader of Akatsuki. This paperwork is necessary. If I don't do it, there wont be missions, if there aren't missions, there's no killing. No killing means no money, and no money means no food. I'm taking care you, my love. I'm not neglecting you." Madara tried to explain, cupping her right cheek with his right hand, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Yes you are. Pein is also the leader you know. You could get him to do this, but you don't. You want an excuse to stay away from me. You don't care about me at all!" More tears streamed down her face as the pink haired girl looked down into the older mans onyx eyes.

"Don't." Madara said sternly, standing up and resting his left hand on the back of her head, curling into her silky pink locks. He wiped the tears from her eyes and bent her head up to look at him.

"I love you more than _anything," _He growled, "I'm doing this paperwork for you, so you don't have to go out on any dangerous missions, so you still have food, so you still have luxury. I love you. Don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"…Then prove it." Sakura demanded.

Madara smirked and pushed her back a little bit, never letting go of her.

"I'd be more than happy to." And with that he threw her onto the bed he had pushed her towards and climbed on top of her, quickly pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

That chaste kiss soon turned into more, Madara licking the emerald eyed girls bottom lip, asking for entrance which she had been begging to give. She opened her mouth and Madara slipped his tongue inside, moaning in ecstasy at the feel of her moist, wet cavern.

His hands held him up as they rested by her head, her silky pink locks spreading out over the bed. She tangled her own hands in his hair, as she always loved to, pulling him closer.

His lips left hers, going to her neck and feasting upon the tender white flesh as his hands found the zipper to her shirt, unzipping it and pulling it off of her, leaving her bra-less chest for him to see.

To be fair, Madara also took off his shirt, allowing her lust dazed eyes to view his perfectly sculpted chest with well built eight-pack (so much sexier than six, look it up on Google images). His hands cupped her breasts as he bit down on the spot where his lips where, near her pulse, earning him a moan from the flustered pinkette.

His mouth moved down to her nipple, licking it and sucking on it while his right hand went down to her skirt, ripping it off and causing the light fabric to tear- though he gave it no thought and tossed it to the ground before pulling off his pants and boxers and tossing them down to the ground as well.

He turned his gaze to wear Sakura was supposed to be lying with panties on, only to see that she had just taken them off before pulling him back down to her and in for another kiss.

"Fuck me now, Madara." Sakura panted once they pulled apart from their second French kiss, causing Madara to smirk.

"Eager, aren't we?" Even so, Madara quickly thrust his now erected nine inch dick into her soaking wet cunt. He started going slow, his hands playing with her breasts and pinching her nipples. He started to go faster and faster, and as deep as he could. He eventually took his hands off her breasts and started at them with lust filled eyes- he loved watching her breasts bounce while he rammed into her.

His balls tightened and he closed his eyes in pleasure as he came, semen spitting into he pussy and leaking out onto the black silk covers. He would have to wash those in the morning.

Even though he had already came, he kept at it until the pinkette did as well, her warm juices spilling out onto his dick.

They kept going until both had cum three times, then they were too tired and worn out to go a fourth time.

Madara collapsed on the bed, right next to the emerald eyed girl.

"Still think I don't love you?" Madara asked, wrapping his arm around the pinkette and lightly kissing her forehead- which was now a normal size.

"Next time… can you make a shadow clone so we can have a threesome?" Sakura asked, curling into Madara's naked side.

"Sure. Hey… why weren't you wearing a bra?" Madara asked, remembering how when he took her shirt off, there was no bra to be found.

"I kinda hoped this would happen." Sakura grinned.

"_Kami_, I love you."


End file.
